I Came Here To Win
by wwefaneam41
Summary: Addison Taylor, your average everyday girl. Stephen Farrelly, your average everyday professional wrestler? One-shot, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot with a possibility of becoming more. I was super bored one day, and somewhat stuck with where I wanted to go on SMHTL and another story I'm currently writing (I'll totally get the summary out to you for that one in a few days and let you know what's up). Honestly, I could definitely write more with this, but it's up to you readers if you like it enough to tell me to keep it going then lemme know. Although, I won't promise immediate responses and new chapters on a daily basis, I will throw one at you whenever I can. If you'd like it.  
>Um, general disclaimer, I do not own, blah, blah, blah, I wish I did, blah, blah, blah. I'm not sure why, but my Sheamus muse was totally going out of control with this story, probably because he was on my TV as I was thinking about writing this story. Oh and this is my first Sheamus story too. I've had a little bit of him here and there in other stories (or maybe that's the one I'm writing but isn't posted, I don't know I can't keep stuff straight) but, yeah. Here it is.<strong>

* * *

><p>Addison was wiped out. She'd worked her first job all day, then came to the bar to work and was just ready to go home. The blonde sighed when a large group walked through the front door and looked over to her friend, Mikayla. They were the only two working that night, other than the owner, and now with this sudden rush there was no hope of getting out early.<p>

After a silent discussion, Addy and Mika decided to double team the group. It would mean fewer tips for both of them but this way they both earned something. Together, they walked up to the table and handed out menus, just in case they were hungry. If Addison hadn't been paying attention when these people were walking in, she definitely was now, though, she was trying hard to not let it show. She had stopped watching them the year she turned 20, late in the year. Everyone had told her that it was stupid of her to watch it, especially her dad. He was the biggest person to belittle her about anything and everything.

She cleared her throat, and her mind not wanting to think about her family, "Hi, Mikayla and I are going to be popping in and out on you tonight. Is there anything we can get you to drink while you browse the menu?"

They fired off drinks, almost all at one time, and for once she was glad that she was used to listening to many people speak at one time. At one point in time, it had been second nature to her and she used the skill frequently now in her job as a bartender. After jotting down small reminders for herself, that she was sure Mika was doing as well, the two girls started off back towards the bar.

"Wait, you never told us your name," one man called out, Addison vaguely remembered his character being some kind of 'awesome'.

"It's Addison."

**XXX**

The night had been too long. The whole day had been too long. Addison smiled as Mika offered up for last call. It was late, almost too late. She was sure that if she still lived at home she would have been breaking curfew. Addy had to laugh silently at the thought of being nearly thirty years old and still having a curfew. Oh the joys of having the kind of parents she had growing up. It wasn't a sheltered life as much as it was stifling. There were so many times were she felt like she where suffocating due to her parents' neediness.

She wiped down the bar, that smile never leaving her face. It had been so long since she was genuinely happy. Addison was quite proud of the fact that she hadn't given off her nervousness around the large professional athletes and world-wide celebrities. She hadn't even told Mika, who no doubt would have screamed out loud at the thought of someone famous stopping in at their little off-the-road Tampa area bar. So lost in her own world, thinking of the times she'd spent locked in her bedroom with her computer watching these men and women wrestle, she didn't realize two of the men had stepped in front of her. She was just remembering the part where her mom would laugh at her and her dad would tell her how fake and stupid and ludicrous the whole thing was, how stupid the people were, when one of the men cleared their throat.

"Addison was it?" he asked, and she noted that he had a slight accent to his voice.

Addy whipped her head up to look at the tall man in front of her, nodding slightly. It'd been such a long time, nearly ten years, but surely she hadn't forgotten what the name of the man with the fiery red hair was. She remembered something about mayonnaise, but that didn't seem to be a suitable name for a man. Then again, even if she had remembered, who ever said it was really his name? He could have wrestled under a false name; she'd known that many of them were prone to do that. It was less personal that way.

"We just wanted to thank ya, for being so patient with us tonight. It's never easy when we all get together like this and I'm sure we could probably make it at least a little bit easier, but ya and your friend were very kind with us," the man said, "I'm Stephen Farrelly, but me friends all call me Ste."

"Addison Taylor, or Addy," she replied quietly, "And please, it's nothing I'm not used to. I grew up in a rather large family, what happened tonight was nothing to what family gatherings used to be."

Stephen nodded, finding it odd the way she spoke in past tense when she talked about her family. Though to his credit, he pretending not to notice, "Well, I'm glad to find we weren't too much of a bother to you. I was worried when we first walked in, hoped there were less occupants and more bar maids."

"No bother at all, I promise," Addison assured him, "And there are only three of us, unfortunately our third is out on maternity leave right now. So Mika and I are picking up all of her shifts on top of our own. It's not bad, though," she added when she saw the shock on his face, "we eased into it as she progressed into her pregnancy. It's not too safe to have a pregnant woman working behind a bar."

He nodded again and opened his mouth to speak when his friend awkwardly made his presence known. Addy and Ste both turned their attention to him slightly embarrassed that they'd forgotten he was still standing there. "I'm Stu. My friends call me Stu. And if we don't get out there, Mike is going to leave without us."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you. It was nice to meet you both, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night," Addison told them with a smile, effectively dismissing them both. She discretely watched the two men walk away and shook her head when she saw Stephen give Stu a healthy slap to the back of his head.

Mika met Addison at the door, after triple checking everything to make sure the place was ready for the next day, with a smirk on her face. "They were cute."

"Which one?" Addison asked, playing dumb, "There were a few 'cute' ones."

"The two who came up to you at the bar," Mika told her in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"They weren't interested. They just wanted to thank us for our patience. I basically told him that we were doing our job and sent him on his way," Addy replied shaking her head as they exited the bar, locking the door behind them.

"The time they stood there for was a much longer conversation that a quick 'I did my job. Now go home' sentiment, Addy. And the way the one was looking at you, I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped in here again, just to see you," Mika nodded, as if that was the end of the conversation.

"Mikayla," Addison said, making sure to annunciate every syllable, "Neither man was interested in me. Neither man is going to be back in our dinky little bar to see me. I learned a long time ago that life just doesn't work that way. I'm sorry to burst your hopeless romantic bubble, but it's not going to happen."

**XXX**

The blonde had groaned the next morning, waking up had never been her strong suit, and after a night like she'd had it was no wonder. But, she had to do it. She had to get up for work, her proverbial nine to five. She had to prove them all wrong, she was doing just fine on her own. No, it hadn't been easy but there was never one moment that she actually considered going back. Not after everything that had happened, not after the things they had said. They didn't just doubt her getting a job; they doubted she'd make it through college without their help. They doubted she'd do anything without them. So she did, she left and now she was alone, with nothing and no one to fall back on.

The loneliness was worth it though, when she walked through the doors and saw the smiles on the faces of the children she worked with. The fact that she was in debt up to her hairline seemed to disappear from her mind as she taught her class full of special needs kids. It was her calling, so to speak. She'd known that she wanted to teach ever since she was a young girl, but she'd had a hard time figuring out what subject she wanted to give the most attention to. It took a young boy, who was Autistic, in her church's Wednesday night classes to lead her to special needs, and all through the psychology classes and the other specifications needed for her double major Addison knew she was doing the right thing.

"Miss Addison," one student called her over to his table, "Is this the right way to do multiplication?"

Addison looked over the boy's work and grinned proudly, "Very good, Jeremy! You've been working extra hard, I can tell."

"I hate math!" another student lashed out, nearly violent.

"No, Kassie. You just don't understand it yet. Maybe Jeremy can help you. He was having a problem understanding multiplication last week, he might have the right touch," Addison calmed the girl down, before she had a fit.

One of the helpers in the class, Jake, stood in the middle of the room and called attention to the six high school aged special needs students, "Now remember, we have special guests coming in this afternoon. Miss Hope and I wrote a letter to the Make-A-Wish Foundation, on Miss Addison's behalf, and we asked if they could have some of your favorite people come here to visit you and see what a great job you and Miss Addison have done this year. When they heard about the low funding we have and how Miss Addison often splurges on you all out of her own pocket, because you all are so spoiled, they immediately agreed! So, please be on your best behaviors today, we don't want anyone missing out!"

"Miss Addison, who is coming?" Samantha asked with wide brown eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't even know that Mr. Jake and Miss Hope did this," Addison was quite speechless as she turned to her co-workers and friends, "You guys really didn't have to do this. I mean, I'm glad you did, for the kids, but you didn't have to mention me. Who did you get?"

"If we tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Hope teased with a grin on her face, "You'll just have to wait and see with the rest of them. Don't worry, we've already cleared it with their parents and we are going on a parent escorted field trip tonight."

"Guys, I can't, I have to work," Addison frowned; there was no way she could switch her shift this late in the day. Mika wouldn't be able to cancel anything she had going on and she wouldn't be able to just not show-

"We've already taken care of that as well," Jake explained, "We called your boss. He's a nice guy, seems he thinks you work too much."

This really did render her speechless. It was almost like they were treating her as a family should, but that was impossible. They were not family. And if anyone asked, Addison just didn't speak to hers anymore. There was no explanation, people didn't need to know. No one needed to know. Though it was funny, she had an uncle who was living in Florida the last she heard. She thanked God that Florida was a large state, and prayed she never ran into him. Everyone had figured she'd run off to Texas, it had been her dream for as long as she could remember. But, Texas hadn't worked out as planned, so Florida had been her next stop. And she'd been there four years now, with no sight of leaving in the near future.

**XXX**

All six students, though Addison had no doubt in her mind they would, made it to the afternoon without any hitch. They were all well-behaved kids, despite their disabilities, and they all worked hard to overcome whatever held them back. And as they sat in the large gymnasium of the school, they felt privileged that just the six of them got to meet with whoever was sent over by the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Usually, it was them getting shut in a room while the rest of the school got special attention, but now it was all for them. Addison shared their excitement, her eyes gleaming with pride that her 'kids' had earned something so honorable.

A hand covered her mouth as six men and women walked through the large doors and onto the stage, her students cheering, some even in shock. The one that stood out most to her was the man standing in the middle with fiery red hair. Addison had to sit down; it was almost too much for her to comprehend. Every single person who was on stage had been in the bar the night before and she sent a worried look towards Jake. The two walked away from the kids, not wanting them to sense their teachers' sudden tension, before Addison had some kind of anxiety attack. Jake had witnessed one before; thankfully it was after the students had gone home, though.

"What's wrong, Addy?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Addison ran a hand over her face in an attempt to calm herself, "They were in my bar last night. I waited on them, every single one of them. What if they say something?"

"They won't say anything. I'm sure they didn't even pay attention to you last night," Jake said, "It'll be okay. If they do recognize you, we'll just ask them to keep quiet before they spill to the kids."

The blonde nodded and let Jake lead her back over to where the WWE Superstars and Divas were shaking hands and hugging some of their biggest fans. Addison watched silently, trying to keep her emotions in check as she saw the bright smiles on the faces of the people who mean the most to her. It meant everything to her just to see them happy and succeed in life. She was so lost in that thought; she didn't notice anyone walking up to her until a large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sorry lass, I didn't mean to scare ya," Stephen said, taking his hand off her shoulder, "I just wanted to say that, me friends and I got to read the letter that was sent in, and it sounds like ya've done a real good job with these kids. It's not often ya hear of teachers using their own money for fieldtrips and what not, it's real admirable of ya."

"Thank you, but these kids definitely deserve it. They're great kids and they are insanely smart. They just needed someone to give them a chance, they needed someone to just tell that they are enough, disability and all," Addison told him.

"You're awfully humble," Stephen commented.

"The kids are probably wondering why I'm hogging all of their time with you. You should get back, you're one of their favorites," Addison said, shooing him away.

"And you are incredibly selfless, Addison Taylor," he said.

"Mmmm," she disagreed with a shake of her head, "I've already met you, it's their turn now."

**XXX**

She'd been relieved when they'd all left, especially when Jake informed her that Stephen had been asking after her. Addison had hidden, she'd be the first to admit it, and he seemed to just gravitate to her. It was unnerving, and it confused her. She didn't want to be known, she didn't want to be asked after, she just wanted to do what she'd been doing for the last 29 years. She was used to being forgotten about; it was kind of her thing. Addison, even amongst her family and friends, was the one who was easily forgotten, or simply ignored.

Her chest tightened, slightly, when Hope told her where they were going. A fieldtrip of sorts, with the families of all six students and Hope and Jake's significant others, to the SmackDown taping. They were going to a show, where they would see those people again. If Addison had been looking at the big picture, she probably would have been more annoyed at the fact that she was the only person she knew without someone who truly cared about her. She had been taking care of herself for so many years, it was like second nature, but it was times like these that Addison took into account how it would feel to have someone to look after her.

She was surrounded by the smiling faces of the parents of her students, twelve happy couples. Six happy families. Jake and his wife, Lacy, had sat down a little ways away from her seat, but not before telling her their good news. A baby, a new start to their small family. Hope and her husband, Greg, along with their two sons were sporting their new WWE merchandise and leaning along the barricade, admiring the large ring that stood in front of them. It dawned on Addison, so suddenly, that she really had no one. Such a large place to be feeling so small and she had the need to get away from it all.

Jake called her name and pointed towards the row, the closest one that lead towards an exit. She nodded, thinking that if she remembered this later, she would have to thank him. But when she got out in the halls of the large arena, it didn't feel any better. They were packed and Addison looked to her left and right, searching for the large red exit sign. She didn't see one but turned left blindly walking wherever it would take her, faces were a blur as were signs. Until she saw the one she was seeking and the door that was under it.

Addison burst through the door, gasping for air she hadn't realized she'd lost. She leaned back against the building, taking in her surroundings as she realized she was in a parking garage. It had been so long since she'd gotten that feeling; it was a feeling of such unimportance and worthlessness in life that Addison's brain could hardly wrap around it. Then again, she also hadn't thought about her family in a long time, though lately it was always at the forefront of her mind. Just on the tip of her tongue, waiting for one of them to prove that they really did care about her.

"Addison?" a voice called from a few cars away from the spot Addison had picked to calm herself, just as her phone rang.

She chose the phone, not wanting to deal with anyone face-to-face at the moment. Though as soon as she answered it she wished she hadn't.

"_Aunt Addy, I thought you said you'd come home_," the voice spoke as soon as she'd brought the phone to her ear, not giving her anytime to respond, "_I need you here_."

"Macy, I can't just go home," she told her 15 year old niece, "I have a job. How did you get my number anyway?"

"_Remember when my mom made that sheet of numbers and put it on the fridge? Well, she never took it down. I just took a chance and hoped you'd have the same number,_" Macy explained, "_Please come home. Just for the weekend? Or just for me? You told us you'd never leave us, but you did. You left us and you didn't call or write or anything. Aunt Addy, you didn't even say goodbye._"

"Mace, a lot of stuff happened; you were too young to understand. I can't just go back. Not now-"

"_When? Will there ever be a good enough time to come home? We miss you, Mark and Dan and George and Tyson and Me and Ashley and Ryan, we miss you every day. Don't you ever miss us?"_

"Of course I miss you, Macy. My leaving had nothing to do with you or your brothers and sister. It had nothing to do with Evan or Nicole either. It was between me and my parents and my siblings. I'm sorry that you and your brothers and sister and cousins got caught in the middle of it, but it was inevitable. One day, when you're older I'll explain it to you, but right now you are fifteen years old and there is still happiness in your family," Addison said before hanging up the phone.

"What happened?"

Addison looked up into the soft eyes of the Irishman she'd been running into so many times. She closed her eyes before she panicked and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I saw ya run out here. Ya looked scared. And, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard a one-sided version of your conversation just now. So why can't ya go home?" Stephen asked.

"I have nothing to go home to," Addison answered quickly, "My life is here, in Tampa. That isn't home anymore; it really wasn't home then, either."

"From what I heard, there is a fifteen year old to go home to," Stephen said lightly.

"There's nothing to go home to," she repeated.

"What happened in there?" he asked, gesturing to the building behind her, "What scared ya so badly?"

Addison turned her head, looking at the building, before answering, "There are just a lot of people in there. I prefer to be alone, or in a less crowded area. I'll be fine; I just was prepared for so many people."

"You can't get back in that door without a pass. It's the workers entrance," Stephen told her.

"Then I guess I'm not getting back in," Addison snapped, "Why are you out here? What do you want?"

"I forgot me phone in me rental. I came back out to get it and then I saw ya standing here. Ya looked a bit weather shocked and I didn't feel right just leaving ya here," Stephen explained, "And I can get ya back in, I have a pass. Technically, I'm a worker."

"I don't think I'm ready yet," Addison admitted in a whisper.

"Come to me locker room with me. There's only a few of us in there and we've got a bathroom, they'll just have to deal with changing in it instead of in the wide open. I'd much prefer that anyway," Stephen offered, his last sentence making Addison laugh. "What do ya say Addy? Maybe ya can help me understand ya a little bit more. Or ya can tell me about those kids we met today."

She looked up into his eyes, staring down at her full of guidance and agreed with a slight nod of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, like I said in my last A/N, this story wont get daily chapters. It's kind of a write as I feel it kinda story. But I hope y'all are enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"So, Miss Addison, where are ya from?" Stephen asked after leading her to the locker room he shared with some of his friends. It was empty for the moment and he was determined to get some kind of information out of her. Addison intrigued him, and that would have been enough for him to go after her, but she was also a total mystery to him. She had practically refused to talk about herself, until Stephen was almost pulling her teeth out to get her to let out some useful information.

"Right now, I'm from Tampa," she told him.

"Okay. Where were ya from?" he specified, shaking his head.

"Up north, it was cold," Addison said with a smile. She'd given him a two-sided answer. Her place of birth was cold, but her family was just as cold it seemed.

Stephen nodded, figuring that was probably the best answer he was going to get for now. "And ya moved here when?"

"Four years ago. Almost five."

"Ya haven't been home in nearly five years?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

Addison chuckled and shook her head, "I haven't been home in nearly ten years. I'm actually surprised that fifteen year old even remembers me. She was only five when I left home."

"So where did ya go before here?"

"Texas, it was my biggest dream to go to school and teach in the lone star state. It was fun while it lasted, but it just wasn't for me," she shrugged, "I was on the computer one day, just looking up jobs when I came across the one I have now, with the school. And I ended up here."

"How did ya get to Texas? From your home state, I mean," he clarified.

"I drove. I had this small piece of junk Oldsmobile. They weren't even making them anymore, but I was still driving it. It was probably nine or ten years old. Everyone said I wouldn't make it all the way to Texas in it, but they didn't even know that I-"

Addison stopped talking and Stephen looked up from where he was taping his wrists. Her face was scrunched up in an emotion he couldn't quite place and she just looked so upset. He wanted to ask her to keep going, and probably would have if the guys hadn't come bursting through the door just at that moment. Ted, Stu, and Bryan came in laughing loudly, completely oblivious to the other occupants of the locker room until Ste cleared his throat.

"Guys, I'm sure ya remember Addison Taylor from the bar," he said as an introduction.

"Isn't she the teacher too? From the school today, with the Make-A-Wish meet and greet?" Ted asked.

"Oh, yeah. It is her," Bryan said, "She looked like she was trying to dodge all of us in the gym earlier. I wanted to talk to her, congratulate her or just thank her for-"

"She's sitting right here!" Addison said loudly bringing all eyes on her. She felt her face turn bright red at the sudden attention and regretted saying anything. "Sorry, it's just a pet peeve. If someone is in the room, why talk about them like they aren't there."

"The other two people you work with, the ones who sent in the letter, they sent in a video too. I'm kind of surprised we didn't recognize you at the bar," Stu told her, taking the attention off her. "I mean, I put two and two together at the meet and greet when I saw you, but I feel like we should have known you from your face and name at the bar."

"They sent in a video? Of what?"

"You working with the students," Stu answered before the rest, "It was actually remarkable how well you deal with them and all of their issues. Even when they throw temper tantrums, you were very patient with them. I was blown away by your dedication to your job."

"I, um, thank you. They're great kids, they just need someone to give them a chance," she shrugged.

"Anyway, Addy here got a little lost and I told her she could hang out in here with me for a while. I'll bring her back out with her students a little later, but we were just talking about how she came about getting to Florida," Stephen interjected, "She's been here four years and spent some time in Texas too."

"Do you have family here? And Texas?" Ted asked.

"Um, the last I heard, one of my uncles was living in Cape Coral, but that was like ten years ago, I think. And I have some distant relatives in Texas, but none that I was, um, exactly close with," Addison shrugged again.

"Where does your family live then?" Bryan came with the question this time.

She quickly shot her eyes to Stephen, knowing she couldn't get away with the same answer she had with him, she sighed, "Michigan and Indiana. My mom lives in Michigan, my dad lives in Indiana. Last I knew, one of my brothers lived on his own in Indiana and my oldest sister was living in Indiana because her husband was stationed there. One of the twins was living with my dad too, they're younger than me. My oldest brother, I'm sure, is still in Michigan with his wife and their seven kids and my other sister is probably still slumming it somewhere in Michigan. And the other twin was living with my mom."

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

"You guys are really nosey. Is this just a regular thing or did I just show up at a special time?" Addison practically snapped.

"Eh, nothing special, we're just nosey lads," Stu answered.

Addy rubbed her forehead slightly. _Nothing special._ Of course she was nothing special. She had never been anything special; why would that start now? But even so, it still hurt. It would always hurt to know that she wasn't important enough, or good enough, or smart enough. Addison Taylor just wasn't enough. End of story.

"I think I'm ready to go back now," she told Stephen, "Thank you for the help, but I don't want anyone to think I just disappeared."

"You're probably right. I'm sure they're missing you and wondering what is taking so long," Stephen said as he stood up and pulled a sweatshirt on over his t-shirt.

Addison shook her head, "Their too busy to even notice I'm gone."

**XXX**

And just as she'd suspected, no one but Jake had known she wasn't with the group. When she returned, no one even realized she was back either, all too busy caught up in their own families and their own lives. After plopping down in her seat, Addison tried to relax herself. Not only were her nerves shot but she was also feeling incredibly vulnerable. It was suddenly hitting her just how lonely her life was.

But it wasn't that she regretted skipping town, she would never regret that. It was probably one of the greatest things she'd ever done. One of the only things she'd truly done for herself. Her main regret was the nagging thought that she could have probably done something, anything, to make them realize what she was feeling. But after twenty years of holding all her emotions in, Addison just didn't feel like she had anyone to tell.

And even her friends weren't really there when she needed them. Addy was the type of person who would do and give anything she could to help someone out, and she often did. After a while, the people around her took advantage of it, took advantage of her kindness. She felt like she'd give everything and then some, but it still wasn't enough. The late night phone calls when a boyfriend broke up with them, borrowing money when they were stuck in a rut, the last minute study sessions when she was practically teaching someone all the material on the test. Everyone still wanted more, they wanted Addison to give and give and give without giving any themselves.

So who was there? When it came down to it and she was past her breaking point, who did she have? Her parents were going through a divorce and fighting for custody of the twins, her older siblings were too busy with their own lives and families, and she didn't have any true friends. Aunts, uncles, and cousins? They were too busy with work, or school, or kids to be bothered by her. The only grandparents she had left were her mom's stepmom and her dad's stepmom. Who would want to have the stereotypical red-headed stepchild come around? They had their real families to focus on.

So, when everything came tumbling down on top of her, Addison Taylor was alone. And the only solution she could find by herself was to get out. She needed to get away from the toxic environment that she'd grown up in because if she didn't, she would end up just like her parents. Unhappy and divorced, wasting her life on something that didn't mean anything to her. That wasn't going to be her. She wasn't going to be that person, the one who followed in her parents' footsteps.

So, she just left. And just like Macy said, she'd left without saying goodbye.

**XXX**

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Katie, Samantha's younger sister, shouted as the group walked out to their cars in the parking garage.

"What do you tell Miss Addison, Miss Hope, and Mr. Jake?" her mom prompted.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best ever, we love you," Katie said, giving Addison a hug before running off to their van.

"Really, I didn't do anything. Hope and Jake sent in the request to Make-A-Wish, I didn't even know about it. And I definitely had nothing to do with this tonight," Addison told the others.

"But it was because of you that they came. You are the best special needs teacher in our district, there is a waiting list for your class. Parents want their kids to be taught by you, even parents with kids who don't have any special needs," Stacey, one of her students' mothers, informed her.

"All of your kids are very special to me, they are great students and I'm very proud of the work they've done. They just need to be shown, by someone outside of their immediate family that they have skills others don't. All of them are extremely gifted in one way or another and I do my job to bring that out in them. I'm very proud of how far they've all come, but I definitely couldn't have done it without Jake and Hope," Addison smiled, "They're my wingmen."

"Well, thank you. All three of you, you've made a difference in Matt's life. Everyone in our family has seen it, and we have you to thank for that," another mother said.

Slowly, but surely, the six families dispersed, leaving Jake, his wife, Hope, her husband, their two sons, and Addison standing in the parking lot. It was getting late, and the last thing she wanted to do was discuss the growing families, but she put a smile on her face. It was all she could do, Jake and Hope were her friends, and she couldn't just blurt out that there was no happiness in families. She couldn't tell them what a farce marriage was or that she didn't want kids simply because she didn't think it was fair to bring an innocent child into such a screwed up world. So she stood there, nodding when appropriate, but only half listening to their conversation. Until she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath, "Please tell me it's not Stephen."

"You know I can't lie to you," Hope said, with a grimace, "He's not alone though. And they're walking over here."

"If I bolt to my car, will that be too obvious?" she asked.

"Yes, and they're too close now," Lacy whispered.

Addison groaned as she turned around to face Stephen and Stu. "Yes?"

"I'm glad I didn't miss ya, any of ya," Ste said, nodding to the others behind Addison, "I wanted to make sure ya enjoyed the show."

Addison nodded and she heard her group respond in agreement, "Well, it's a school night. I should probably get going-"

"Addy shut up," Jake hissed, "We're on spring break for the rest of the week."

"Thank you, Jacob," Addison rolled her eyes, "I almost forgot."

"So you're free for a few days?" Ste asked, hope glinting in his eyes.

"No, I picked up extra shifts at the bar. Those bills aren't going to pay themselves," she said, trying to make a joke, though when no one laughed she turned around to see her friends preoccupied with Stu.

"Well, how about I give you my number and you can call me when you're free," he suggested, stepping a little closer to her.

Addison stepped away and brought her hand up to scratch at her eyebrows. It was a nervous habit she'd acquired and over the years she used it to take time to think up a lie. "Listen, Ste, I'm a really busy person. I mean, I teach all day and then I tend the bar. There's not a lot of free time in between that. And I'm sure with your schedule you're away more than you are home, so-"

"Here ya go," Greg interrupted, handing Stephen a small piece of paper. "This will get you what you need."

Stephen raised one of his eyebrows before looking at the paper and smiling slightly. "Thanks, fella. I really appreciate it."

**XXX**

Sleepily, Addison flopped down on to her bed. She had nothing to do for nearly five hours, it was only noon but she'd finished everything she needed to do around the house and even made a run to the grocery store. But now she was done until her shift at the bar and she was looking forward to the not very present down time of her life. Just getting comfortable with her body pillow on one side of her and her dog, Coco, on the other, Addison was almost positive she heard a knock on her door.

A quick glance at Coco told her she was right, as his hears were perked and his head was turned toward the hallway. After hearing another round of knocking, the brown Newfoundland was running out of the room, and Addison reluctantly followed. Whoever was at her door must have been getting impatient because they started ringing the doorbell.

Addy growled and flung the door open, "Cheese and rice, child, patience is a virtue."

"Sorry Addison, I just figured ya'd like some company," Stephen grinned sheepishly at her, "The paper that Greg gave me last night had yer phone number and yer address on it. I figured just showing up would be better than giving ya a call."

"Stephen, you can't just show up like this out of the blue. I have things to do," she sighed.

"Ah, but yer boss said you didn't have to be to work at the bar tonight until later. Its lunchtime, let me take ya out," he pleaded.

She opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by the cab that showed up in front of her house. Addison looked up at Stephen who only shrugged and watched as a younger, almost identical, version of Addison stepped out of the cab and pulled a suitcase and carry-on with her. Addison let out a loud gasp as she realized who was standing at the end of her driveway before pushing past her Irish visitor.

"Macy Lee Taylor, what in the world are you doing here?" she practically shouted, pulling the younger blonde in her arms for a tight hug.

"I need you," Macy whispered, grasping at her favorite aunt, "I knew you would understand what they don't."

"Mace, how did you even find me? No one knows I live here," Addison asked after she released her niece and grabbed the handle to her suitcase.

"Mark and Daniel called home last night; they said they saw you at the arena they worked at. I guess they talked to the guy you were with and convinced him to give them your information and I called them and convinced them to give it to me. I was supposed to come to Florida for spring break anyway, I just didn't plan for Tampa until last night when I redirected my flight," Macy explained.

"I'm going to kill him- wait a minute, did you say Mark and Daniel? Do they live in Tampa?" Now, Addison was just confused.

"No, they're both interns for that wrestling show you used to watch all the time. The one that grandpa would always say mean things to you about," Macy said, "Before they started, Daniel told me he was hoping he'd find you along the way. He said he prayed about it a lot, and that he just knew God was going to bring you back to us. I guess he was right."

"I think God brought ya'll to me," Addison muttered as she lead Macy into her house and yelled, "Stephen Mark Farrelly, get out here now!"

"Are you dating Sheamus?" Macy whispered in awe.

"No, the guy won't leave me alone," Addy whispered back, "I met him the other night and now he's showing up everywhere I go. He just got here a minute or two before you did and I didn't even know he knew where I lived."

"He's the guy who told Mark and Daniel where you lived, I already knew your number," Macy whispered again as Stephen entered the room.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked suspiciously, laughing when the both answered 'nothing' at the same time.

"Stephen, are you going around giving my information out to random guys?" Addison asked while scratching her left eyebrow.

"Well, random isn't exactly the word I'd use for it," Ste responded, a guilty smile on his face, "They told me they were your nephews."

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you," Addison muttered, "Three, two, one, one, two, three. What the hell is bothering me?"

Macy laughed, "My mom does that."

"Who do you think I got it from?" Addy smirked, "Mace close your ears for this because it is nothing against you, but Stephen, what did you not understand when I said I didn't have anything to go home to? I haven't been home in ten years and I haven't seen any of my family in ten years. There is a reason for that."

"No one else knows where you live," Macy said quickly, "I made Mark and Danny promise not to tell anyone. I can't promise they won't show up, though. They miss you too."

"Look, Add, those guys looked so excited when I told them that they really had just seen Addison Taylor. I thought they were going to faint, they haven't seen you in ten years; they were just kids when you left. It's not fair to punish them," Stephen told her, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Macy, not that I'm mad or anything, at least not at you, but why are you here?" Addison asked.

"Because I want to run away like you did. I feel like if I'm not there, no one would even care. They wouldn't even notice. Everyone else is completely happy with their boring routine in that dinky city, but I don't want to be like everyone else. No one understands what I want, and they don't even take the time to try to understand it," Macy answered, "I'm not enough there, but I want to go somewhere that I'll be more than enough."

"Sweetie, you can't leave yet. You still need to finish high school and you're too young to skip town without your parents' permission-"

"I know. That's why I want to know if you'll ask my mom and dad if I can stay here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this is terribly shorter than the past two. I just figured you'd all enjoy a little bit. I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to post it. I haven't been very motivated on this story and I've been blinded by others. Hopefully, you've stuck with me and if you haven, I thank you all very, very much! You guys rock my socks off!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

He could tell that she was nervous. And she knew that he could tell. They weren't near each other, but Addison had perfect view of him as she scratched at her left eyebrow. Her eyes darted around the area skeptically; he promised that he would make this up to her. She didn't really even know why she let him talk her into doing this in the first place. But seeing him in person, it just sounded right when he'd offered, and she had a moment of weakness.

She laughed softly, almost to herself, though Macy heard her. "Aunt Addy, it's not nice to make fun of them. It's supposed to hurt them."

Turning a bit in her seat to look her niece in the face, Addison pouted, "But their reactions are so funny."

Stephen had called, less than a week after Macy had showed up her house in Tampa, and practically begged for the both of them to come visit him. At the moment, they were watching a non-televised live event in Tulsa, Oklahoma and Stephen was currently in the ring. It was exciting for Addison, even though she'd never, ever admit it to his face. She had backed out, quite a few times in her mind, but Macy had talked her into it every time. Addison had been Macy's favorite aunt when she was younger; she knew that Addy deserved this.

"We can go backstage after this match, right?" Macy asked, "I want to meet people!"

"Mace, you can't just go backstage. We have to have passes. I don't think Stephen got us backstage passes to go along with these front row seats," Addison chided, "And we both know you just want to see hot men wearing practically nothing."

"Aunt Addy," the younger blonde whined, she'd even pulled out the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

"You'll have to talk to Stephen about it. It's not my job, I don't really even want to be-"

"Where?" asked a rather out of breath Stephen, though he was trying to stay in character as much as he could.

"In such a crowded place?" Addison finished, sounding more as a question. She didn't want to upset him, but she also didn't want to admit to Macy what she was thinking and possibly feeling.

"Give your tickets to the guard at the end of your row, he'll take you where you need to go," Stephen promised before walking away along the barricade to high-five his adoring fans.

"Go, go, go!" Macy chanted with a huge smile on her face.

**XXX**

Walking around the hallways of the arena, Macy and Addison were lost. The security guy had told them where to go, left at the first hallway and then right at the third. Somehow, they'd taken a wrong turn somewhere, because they were so turned around and they couldn't even find where they'd come from. But Addison stopped, seeing someone she wasn't prepared to see at the end of the hallway, before pulling Macy into the nearest room, not bothering to read the signs.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" Addison asked her tone quite snappy though she wasn't trying to be.

"No, they said something about visiting Mark and Danny at some point while I was gone. They never told me when or where. I figured it would be somewhere closer to home," Macy answered, trying to calm her aunt before she had another panic attack. She'd almost had one when they were surrounded by all those people in the arena.

"Stephen wouldn't tell Mark and Danny that we're here, right? Because you know that Mark cannot keep his mouth-"

A throat being cleared stopped Addison in her tracks as both women turned toward another door within the room they'd hid in, "Do I know you?"

"Oh gosh, Mr. Orton," Addison was nearly beside herself, "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I just wanted to get out of eyesight, there's just people out there that I don't want to see and this was the first room I saw and I didn't look before I just barged in and-"

"You're the teacher, right?" Randy Orton asked, "And you're dating Ste?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we're dating. I mean, he took me out to lunch once, and we aren't really anything official. I don't even know if I'm interested in him like that-"

"Aunt Addy, you're blushing. You should stop while you're ahead," Macy warned, "It's pretty obvious that you're interested in him and he is quite taken with you as well."

"I don't think he's taken with me, Macy," Addy said, again her hand went to her eyebrow, scratching until it was nearly raw.

"He hasn't shut up about you, to be honest. I think he's just as taken with you as your niece here believes," Randy said, adding his own opinion.

Addison stuttered for a minute before deciding it would probably just be a good idea if she didn't speak. That was until she realized that her and Macy were still awkwardly standing in Randy Orton's locker room, uninvited, while he packed his things up in his suitcases, "Oh gosh, Mr. Orton. I'm sorry! I got off track again. We'll just get out of your hair."

As she reached for the door, Randy said, "What if the people you're so desperately hiding from are still there?"

"I wasn't hiding," Addison snapped, then apologized quickly for being so rude which only caused Randy to shake his head and laugh.

"I'll make you a deal, stop calling me Mr. Orton and I'll check to see if the coast is clear. If it's not you two can throw on these RKO sweatshirts and hide as my groupies while I take you to find Ste. I assume that's where you were heading anyway," Randy compromised.

"We got lost," Macy shrugged, "the guy said left then right, but-"

"Ah, nope for Ste's its right then left. These arenas can be confusing, though," he told her, totally understanding.

"Do you know who Mark and Danny Taylor are?" at Randy's nod, Addison continued, "They're my nephews and Macy here's brothers. Their parents decided to come for a visit, but I haven't seen any of my family in almost ten years, well that was until Mace showed up on my doorstep a few days ago."

"So, they know where you live but they haven't been to your place?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, they don't know where I live. Mark and Danny do, because my friend's husband gave Stephen my address who then gave it to Mark and Danny. Mark and Danny then gave it to Macy, who happened to be coming to Florida for her spring break. But instead of going where she was supposed to go, she showed up at my house," Addison explained, "Long story short, her parents don't know she is staying with me."

"I want to move in with her," Macy added, pointing to her aunt, "But she's still thinking it over."

When Randy looked over at Addison she sighed, "Another long story."

"Alright then, I will check for Danny and Mark, just stay here for a second. I am the master of sneaking around;" with a wink to both of them Randy slid out of the door only to re-enter seconds later, saying "We're going to need those shirts. Do you think they'll recognize you with them on?"

**XXX**

_They won't recognize us,_ she'd said, _we won't get caught._

Of course, Addison had gone with them, what was she going to do? Stay locked in Randy Orton's locker room? Not likely. The one thing he hadn't told them was that Macy's whole entire family, older brothers, younger sister, younger brother, and parents, were standing right outside of his locker room. Apparently, Randy had taken a liking to Danny Taylor and had already proposed to put in a good word for him when his internship was finished. Randy hadn't thought to tell the girls that, though. So when Danny had stopped Randy, just to meet his family for a quick second, he felt it was rude to not introduce his own two friends.

Randy had simply said that the one was Stephen's girlfriend and she'd gotten lost. Well that had been the tipoff, to Danny and Mark at least. The other was Addison's groan at the word girlfriend. She was _not_ his girlfriend. Jeez, they hadn't even kissed yet. That groan, however, was oddly familiar to the family. Of course they hadn't heard it in years, but Mark and Danny just had to pry.

"So, what's it like being the girlfriend of the great Celtic Warrior?" The nickname set Macy off into a fit of giggles, to which Addison glared at her niece for, knowing she couldn't stop it at this point.

"I'm not his girlfriend," she grunted, trying her hardest to cover her voice.

"But-"

"Oh, yes that's right, she doesn't quite know if she's interested in him yet," Randy interrupted, as Danny was about to ask another question.

"Ya don't?"

The voice from behind them had Addison whipping her head up and turning around as quickly as she could without falling down. She'd heard the hurt in his voice, but that was nothing to what was showing on his face.

"I, it wasn't meant like that. I just-"

"If yah're not interested, Add, then why are yah here? Why'd yah agree ta come?" he asked.

"I wanted to come, I wanted to see you," she shook her head, trying to get her thoughts straight, "It's just- I've been alone a long time-"

"Whose fault is that, Addison?"

She couldn't deal with her brother right now; she was trying to save whatever it was that she had going on with Ste. He was the first real person she had in her life; he was the first person who really tried to fight for her attention, for her affection. He fought to give her his affection. Addison had never had someone fight to show how much they cared for her. She didn't feel like she'd had many people care about her to begin with.

Addison watched Stephen glare at the group behind her before looking back down at her, "Wha' is this?"

"We didn't know they'd be here. And then we got lost, and I kind of barged in Randy's locker room. He was supposed to help us back to your locker room. I guess you found us first," Addison explained quickly.

"Who are they?" he asked his Irish accent thick.

"My oldest brother and his family. You already know Dan and Mark, these are their parents and siblings," she said, hoping he didn't bring up the fact that Macy was standing next to her as well.

"Our sister, Macy, isn't here, though," Tyson spoke, always the most outgoing and random, "She's in Florida."

Stephen nodded in understanding, though his eyes glinted with mischief, "Alrigh'. We can talk later. I'm sure yah what ta spend time catching up with yahr family. I know it's been awhile since yah've seen 'em all."

"And you can stay," Addy said, "Hang out with us, please?"


End file.
